fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ritual Book
The Ritual Book '(儀式の本, ''Gishiki no Hon), also known as the '''Book of 10,000 Ritual (万儀式の書, Man Gishiki no Sho), is an ancient book that was written by the creator of Ritual Magic 400 years ago, and holds a complete list of all 10,000 rituals he created in his lifetime, including the forbidden rituals. Its existence is almost completely unknown, much like how Ritual Magic has become very rare. Description The Ritual Book is a complete list of all 10,000 rituals created by the creator of Ritual Magic, and has no special magical attributes to it, nor does it increase one's magic or make using Ritual Magic easier, it is simply an ordinary book with detailed instructions for 10,000 rituals, making it equivlant to an everyday instruction manual, and has rituals that most have been both forgotten and lost. However, it is due to the fact that it also contains all the forbidden rituals the creator ever made, that it is sought after by those who know of its existence. The reason for why the book was even written is still unknown, as the creator himself never wished his magic to be used, but is presumed to have been written so that his magic and legacy would never be forgotten. The book was also imbued with a protective mark that kept it from ever being destroyed, but has become weaker through the years. It is also known that only a user of Ritual Magic can gain anything from the book, as a mage, no matter what rank, is unable of using any of the rituals, if said mage has no skill in Ritual Magic, making it like any ordinary book. Each ritual is given a number, and the higher the number, the stronger the ritual, and more mastery over Ritual Magic is required to use said ritual successfully. Rituals from 1 to 499 are considered basic, while others that go from 500 to 999 require more mastery, and those that are in the thousands require complete mastery. Rituals that are from 9000 to 10,000 are all forbidden. List of Rituals 1 - 499 500 - 999 *'Number 541: Clayman '(ナンバー五百四十一クレイマン, Nanbā Go-Hyaku Yon-Jū Ichi: Kureiman): An advanced ritual, that is capable of creating "Golems" out of any material, as long as it contained Lacrima as its core, had a humanoid appearance, and required the life force of an individual in order to become living. This can be considered a full proof method for one to gain a new body, or create an army of invincible warriors who feel no pain and have no feeling of pain, however, life force transferring does not equal the individual being transferred as well, as people once believed. Today, however, it is possible to artificially use this ritual, without the need of actually knowing Ritual Magic, nor saying the incantation, using machinery only, to transfer life force and create a Golem, as long as the other ingredients are in place, it can be done. It also does not require all of the life force of an individual in order to grant life to the Golem, a portion is enough to grant new life to a Golem. The Golem shares traits with the doner of the life force, and can be conisdered their "children". 1,000 - 8999 9,000 - 10,000 Trivia *The Ritual Book has a 10,001th page that is an empty blank page. *Note, that while there are 10,000 rituals, the author will not list all of them, and it is meant to serve a major role in Fairy Tail: Vice, as such, it is a story-only item. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities